vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph du Mareq
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Ralph du Mareq |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 1 March 273AP Blowing Sands, Desertia, Eastern Zartania - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" Two-time RZOEAZ race winner - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" ICARA - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 10 (Savant) - |- colspan="1" 313AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 67th of 103 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 6th (312AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 314AP Mountain Peak 400 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 303AP Southern Confederation 500 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 312AP Southern Confederation 500 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" ?? - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 3 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" ?? - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" ?? - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 5 - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 22nd (301AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 313AP Northern Peninsula 500 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 301AP Justica Stek 400 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 301AP Saktar 400 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 77 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 2 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 7 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 19 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 3 ---- |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" Formula 1 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 15th (300AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 300AP Ordland Grand Prix - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 19 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 5 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Ralph du Mareq (born 1 March 273AP) is an Eastern Zartanian race car driver in ICARA. He currently drives the No. 10 Savant for Savant Racing. He resides in his hometown of Blowing Sands, Desertia, Eastern Zartania. He previously drove open-wheel cars in Formula 1 and stock cars in the RZOEAZ. He is married to his wife, Mere, and they have two children: Alex and Morane. Early Life IAF Formula 1 Career 299AP Season 300AP Season Career Stats ICARA Career 306AP Season With the RZOEAZ on hiatus beginning in 306AP, du Mareq looked to return to his first passion - open-wheel racing. Shopping himself around, he eventually landed a ride with Kalesthesian automaker Saqlain in ICARA. His talent for open-wheel racing showed, with du Mareq scoring points in 15 of the 28 events in which he participated, eventually finishing 10th overall in the driver points standings. 307AP Season The 307AP season did not start well for du Mareq, despite driving the No. 2 car as Saqlain teammate for reigning ICARA Champion Piet-Maria Caniz. Du Mareq suffered a minor injury in the season-opening Stratoval 500 presented by Rhys-Lucas, forcing him to miss the following week's race while recovering. A few weeks after returning, however, du Mareq picked up his first career open-wheel victory, taking the checkered flag in the Maruamo Motorcycles Grand Prix of Niokolo Koba. 313AP Season 314AP Season 315AP Season 316AP Season Du Mareq was given a contract extension at Utanian team Savant, and enjoyed a fairly successful year despite his advancing age, clearly beating his much younger team mate nsiin Tom, and scoring a pole position, a win, and three podium finishes. Career Stats RZOEAZ Career 301AP Season 302AP Season 303AP Season 304AP Season Career Stats Category:People Category:Zartania Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:RZOEAZ Category:ICARA